(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter for an engine cooling system and more particularly, to an adapter for an engine cooling system coolant that improves cooling performance by increasing coolant flow.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, when driving a vehicle, an explosion temperature inside an engine combustion chamber reaches a high-temperature of about 1500° C. When a high-temperature is not properly decreased, an engine overheats, and the engine and various components are damaged. For example the viscosity of a lubricant decreases, and abnormal combustion occurs, and as a result, the engine may become inoperative. Accordingly, an engine cooling system for cooling the engine has been developed, and the system supplies a coolant into a coolant chamber provided at a cylinder block and a cylinder head to decrease temperature of an area proximate to a combustion chamber and to properly maintain temperature to provide stable operation of a piston and various valves.
In particular, a water-cooled engine cooling system, which pushes a coolant, includes a radiator connected to the engine via a coolant line, a reservoir tank, a pressure cap installed at the reservoir tank, etc. Further, the water-cooled engine cooling system includes a degassing line connected to the radiator and the engine (e.g., a turbocharger) for discharging air bubbles that occur when the coolant circulates to the exterior. However, a reservoir tank and a degassing line of a conventional engine cooling system are typically made of expensive materials with a highly heat-resistant property. Accordingly, the reservoir tank and the degassing line may not deformed due to excessive heat of the vapor when vapor flows within the reservoir tank.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.